SUBMIT A DEMIGOD
by Cherry-Blossom129
Summary: The daughter of aphrodite and ares.The perfect mixture of strength and beauty.But being brought up as a human has its downfalls , how can she prove to the olympians and everyone else she is worthy of being a goddess?ONLY MAIN CHARACTER MADE.So submit!
1. CREATE A CHARACTER PRETTY PLEASE :

Hello Fellow fanfictioners Lol , So ive decided to start a new PJO story, well a whole new generation Of Demigods :)

But sadly i am in the middle of my Exams So i Wont have alot of time to think up all the characters (plus im too Lazy )

So I want you guys to help me by submiting some characters for my new story. I want you guys to be Imaginative Think out of the box but not to out of the box if you know what i mean.

But also if im putting your characters in the story you will have to be supportive aswell and review etc etc. ( i know im boring you )

Okay so I will make the main character however YOU will be making the characters love interests , Best friends , Enemies , family even. No demi titans, daughter of artemis or any other goddesses that DONT have kids. Heres the profile of the main character Hope you like her.

**MAIN**

First Name:Riley

Second name:Cassianne

Last name:Stone

Species:Goddess

Godly parent: Ares and aphrodite

Human parents: Daniel and Nikell stone

Gender:Female

Age: 16

**LOOKS**

General: Absolutly Stunning But has an edge to the other aprhrodite children because of who her father is. has sharp features high cheekbones , small pointy nose etc.

Hair (style /colour/length): Long dark brown curly hair with one strand of blonde reaching to her mid back normally has it up in a messy bun with wisps of curls framing her face.

Skin colour :Light brown/caramel

Eye colour:hazel

Camp outfit:Green camp half blood t-shirt , With light blue jean shorts and her old black chucks ( which her mother hates)

Casual outfit:Yellow hoodie ( which her dad hates says its too happy) Black leggings and her old black chucks( wears them everywear)

Sleepwear:Oversized t-shirt and fluffy socks

Formal outfit:A black one shoulder dress mid thigh length With gold peep toe six inch wedge shoes (which she cant walk in lol )

**FIGHTING **

Weapon: A sword which is combined of celestial bronze and gold given to her from her parents signifying the mixture of beauty and strength.

Powers:Strength , charmspeaking , Has more advanced powers due to her being a god. balances peace and war.

weaknesses:Cant swim

Strengths:Never backs away, can be a bit to careless at times.

**PERSONALITY**

General:Even Though her outside appearence may look like the flirtacious and easy going daughters of aphrodite her personality is more like her father's , she is very head strong and is a leader and not a follower but unlike her dad she would never be intentionally rude or horrible to someone. she's not exactly smart but not dumb either and can be very sarccastic. she always says that she's not like her other sisters and will not be blinded by love but her mother has other plans for her and is always trying to set her up with other people but hasnt clicked with any of them ( and she says shes the god of love pftt).Her family always comes first even though the ares kids hate her because shes stronger than them,And the Aphrodhite kids hate her because she gets more attention of boys even though she doesnt realise it, she loves them.

Likes:kind hearted people , Chocolate :) , animals

Dislikes:Bullys , people who judge her, bitchy girls and boys.

Fears: Scared of spiders , heights.

Cabin they dislike the most:hephaestus

Cabin they like the most except theres:hades because suprisingly , hades likes her :O

**HISTORY:**Well , Riley was a goddess who was given birth too during the great war but was given to a couple who could not bare children by aphrodhite because she couldnt look after her , the first child she had with the man she actually loved.

when the war was over she went to see the couple and retreive the child back from them but when she saw the love and attachment they already had for the child , she couldnt bare to keep her away from the poor couple she had a ton of children but they had none.

16 years went by and she blossomed and grew into the most beautiful girl. she always thought that they were her real parents she felt betrayed and hurt when she found out they wernt , and that her whole life had been a lie,all the people who she thought were her cousins and aunties and uncles were strangers.

But when they told her she was a goddess she thought they were absolutley isane. she didnt believe them at first but then she remebered all the weird things that had happened to her like, when she was 8 and punched a 16 year old with ease and knocked them out. and when she was 14 and she asked some boy in school to give her £500 as a joke and the next day he came in with it insisting she could have it saying ' it was just his life savings'.and on her 16th birthday when she saw two drunk people fighting on the street she just simply told them to stop fighting and they suddenly became best friends again , it all made sense.

however zeus did not believe she was ready to be a goddess not knowing anything about it, her being brought up as a human. He told her real parents that she had to prove herself first to be granted her full powers , balancing peace and war.

so Aphrodite and ares did the only they could do , the best thing they could do for there daughter considering the circumstances.

They sent her to camp half blood.

Okay so thats the main character what do'ya think ? Not all character's will get in so make sure yours stands out. Just fill in this form :)

**MAIN**

First Name:

Second name:

Last name:

Species E.g. Demigod , Human:

Godly parent ( if you have one):

Human parent ( if you have one):

Gender:

Age:

Who are they to the main character (e.g. Friend / enemie / love interest/ family):

**LOOKS**

General:

Hair (style /colour/length):

Skin colour :

Eye colour:

Camp outfit:

Casual outfit:

Formal outfit:

**FIGHTING **

Weapon:

Powers:

weaknesses:

Strengths:

**PERSONALITY**

General:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Cabin they dislike the most:

Cabin they like the most:

**HISTORY:**

How'd they get to camp:

They year rounder :

And thats It , Please fill in everything because i need to know everything about the character ,remember to put this in your story alerts so you can see when i update. okay thank you alot :).

P.S If you like harry potter Check out my new story Grey eyes , fake friends, and new faces.

CHERRY-BLOSSOM 129 :)


	2. SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT!

Okay So suprisingly Ive already found 3 character who i really really like:

The first character that will be in my story is Emma Alyssa Camesly Daughter of Ares made by NoelAnderson She will be one of Riley's best friend.

The second will be Bailey LeeAnn Jones Daughter of aphrodite by  
>DemiGodLover She will be Riley's kind of arch enemie.<p>

And the third Is Cicero Euclid Demetriou son on hermes By Ryter's Return who will be Riley's other best friend.

Okay Remember I need a whole NEW camp of Character so Please submit :)

P.S Riley still Needs a Love interest , and Bailey needs a Pos'ee

WARNING: No Submitions After the 1st of december!

Thanks Again :) Cherry-Blossom129


	3. NEED OC'S  RILEY

**Okay So I've written This to Give you a bit more on riley , This is the first chapter but this is all about riley the second won't be up until I've got all the other characters Okay thanks Guys and tell me what you think. More Accepted OC's at the bottom. R&R **

**º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸CHAPTER ONE¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

"Are you actually being serious?" I swiped the hot sweat of my forehead, and fixed my rucksack on my back which was all broken and battered.

"Sweetheart, you have to know that what we did was because we love you." My so called mum said flicking her long brown hair behind her back.

"Hey, don't speak for the both of us I'm the god of war I don't love." My mum frowned at my dad. "I do strongly LIKE people though?" Her frown vanished.

"Oh you're so adorable." She said while nuzzling into his neck. He pecked her on her nose and started whispering into her ear while she giggled.

"Ew, stop NOW! Please." I shouted getting annoyed already.

"Sorry" they said in unison standing straight again.

"Firstly, that was disgusting I don't want to see that smoochy love fest, whatever it was again, I'm the child you two are Suppose to be the parents in this relationship. Secondly, what do you mean I can't come live with you two? "My arched eyebrows frowning.

"Oh darling don't be angry, Things are different with people like us, we don't live like the mortals. You have to be a goddess to come live with us in Olympus." My mum said with her arm around me.

"B-But I am a goddess Mum and dad... I mean Daniel and nikell told me."

"Not Anymore Sunshine."

Okay so I bet this is pretty confusing to you right? Okay let me start from the beginning. Hi I'm Riley cassianne Stone, 16 years old, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. Goddess of balancing peace and war.

Well, at least I thought I was. But according to my dad god of war 'not anymore sunshine' you see my story starts way way back from when there was the Great War. My mother and dad were fighting against the titans and couldn't look after a new born baby.

So they gave me to a mortal couple Daniel and Nikell stone Who till yesterday I thought were my real parents despite the fact that they both have Bright straight Ginger hair compared to my long brown curly hair and I have light brown skin, there Caucasian. Well, what can I say, don't judge me; I'm not a daughter of Athena okay?

I guess I always had a little doubt at the back of my mind. But I never thought they would lie to me.

Anyway, So Ares and Aphrodite today at two in the morning just appeared out of nowhere in my room telling me that I have to go with them I left with them straight away , after all they are my REAL parents .

They kept forgetting that I'm not used to all these godly shenanigans , throughout the trek to wherever they were taking to me they kept using their weird godly powers to make food appear. Yeah it kind of freaked me out, at first I thought I was dreaming at first. I had to slap myself in the face a couple of times and pinch my arm a few times to realise it wasn't a dream. This was reality.

So, they told me we were there wherever there was. 'There' happened to be a Huge Oak tree. And that's when everything went downhill when my mother told me I couldn't come live with them. Now you're up to date I can continue.

"Riley, Being brought as a human you don't know anything about fighting, your powers, Demi gods, let alone being a goddess. If we had the choice you would come to Olympus with us but the thing is we don't." Aphrodite looked at me with a pitying look in her eyes, I hated it when people looked at me like that.

"So What? What's going to happen now you two are going to go up to Olympus and leave you little delinquent waste of space daughter down here to live with the birds and bears in the middle of the woods? Huh? Why'd you even bring me here?" My anger was building up; I've always had an anger problem I guess I got it from my dad.

Ares Laughed at me. "Zeus is giving you a chance to prove yourself child" I looked at my mum with a hopeful look in my eyes she confirmed what my dad said with a simple curt nod.

"Okay, so why are we in a forest. Oh do I have to kill a bear or something!" I got my fists up in front of me.

Ares laughed again. "You are very amusing Riley, to prove yourself you're going to have to do much more than kill a bear." He put his hand on my back.

"What do I have to do then?" They had to be the most annoying parents ever, and I just met them. They tell me what I'm doing wrong but then they won't tell me what's right. God.

"We can't tell you, you have to figure it out yourself. But here is a gift use it wisely. All we can tell you is that there is a place very near were you need to go, it will help you a lot okay we've got to go goodbye Sweetie" My mum kissed me on my cheek and then disappeared.

"You can't leave me here!" I shouted at my dad.

He sighed. "Kid you'll figure it out" He started to walk away but then he stopped walked back and kissed me on the top of my head. "Bye Riley, just take this" And he vanished.

Okay so now I was stuck. I sat down giving up already without even looking for the place. I looked at what my dad had given me, Okay a necklace? I opened the locket and right before my eyes the necklace turned into the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. Silver and bronze entwined with a dove holding a spear with its claws as a handle.

Putting the sword next to me I picked up my mum's present, it was a mirror. Typical Aphrodite gift. And how the hell am I suppose to use this wisely. I looked into the mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." Nothing happened; well I guess it was just a normal mirror.

"Argh, I wish I knew where this place was" I Stomped my feet on the floor, close to pulling my hair out.

"It's closer than you think Flower." a small high voice said. I looked around and couldn't see anyone.

"Over here Riley." I Looked at the mirror above it was a tiny hologram of a woman or more like pixie. She had long black hair to her knees and was wearing a very long blue dress.

"Oh, you frightened the life out of me." I put my hand on my heart.

She laughed "Hello I am silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite, your half sister, our mother asked me look after you to help you along the way, I guess to be a companion. Being a daughter of Aphrodite and Ares won't get you a lot of friends where were going."

"Were we going if you don't mind me asking?" She giggled in a way that would have been extremely annoying if she wasn't so nice.

"Well, were going to camp half-blood of course, silly, were demi gods like me go to train, go on quests , and even fall in love. " She wiggled her tiny eyebrows at me.

I Chuckled "Trust me I don't think Falling in love will be on my list of to do things while I'm there even though I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. No. Just No. Will you be there?" I really wanted to meet her in real person.

She gave a sad smile "I'm dead Riley, during the great war I made a huge mistake I was confused and helped the other side. But I still fought for The Olympians see I had this friend she was a daughter of Ares like you She was so stubborn and wouldn't fight in the war so I put her amour on without her knowing and pretended to be her. I was a traitor and I paid for it."She put her head down in shame

A single tear dropped from my eyes. "Silena from what you just told me, you sound like a hero to me."

She raised her head "thank you, Okay so next time you talk to the mirror I will come up again, but you can only summon me once a day for an hour. I'll give you a clue how to get to the camp just go towards the empty space. Hades won't let me stay here forever goodbye riley and good luck."

I looked around all I saw was trees, trees and more trees. I looked back at the big oak tree and walked towards it with my rucksack on my back, mirror in my rucksack and sword in my hand. I walked past it and Saw a Huge Field, an Empty space. I knew were I needed to go.

**SUBMIT, SUBMIT, SUBMIT CHARACTERS PLEASE! STILL NEED LOVE INTEREST FOR RILEY! **

**WARNING: SUBMIT CHARACTERS BEFORE 1****st**** DEC WHEN THE SUBMITTIONS END **

**Characters who have already been confirmed and more:**

Emma Alyssa Camesly Daughter of Ares made by NoelAnderson She will be one ofRiley's best friends.

Cicero Euclid Demetriou son on hermes By Ryter's Return who will be Riley's other best friend

Bailey LeeAnn Jones Daughter of aphrodite by  
>DemiGodLover She will be Riley's kind of arch enemie.<p>

Travis Kael Son of Triton by Lily frost This will be Bailey, Riley's enemy, Boyfriend

Maryanne Shivell Dicaprio Daughter on Dionysus BY Tratie4eva as Baileys Best friend, Enemy of Riley.

**THANKS AGAIN. Remember to R&R CHERRY-BLOSSOM129**


End file.
